Viaggiare
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Rose quería viajar a Italia para mejorar su educación y encontrarse consigo misma; Scorpius quería una historia que lo ayudara a subir de puesto en El profeta. Cuando los planes de Rose se ven frustrados ¿Podrán ayudarse mutuamente?
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación (la imagen la tomé de internet, no es mía ni por asomo xD)

_**Viaggiare**_**.**

**De listas y bufandas. **

Rose caminó por los pasillos de la academia de sanadores sin reparar en los detalles, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. El momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo al fin había llegado. Sus compañeros pasaban a su lado sin que ella les hiciera mucho caso. Sus manos sudaban de nervios y expectación, y sus pies sólo tenían como objetivo transportarla hasta el tablero de anuncios que estaba al lado de la dirección. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente que quería conocer los resultados del programa _Viaggiare_, al cual Rose había presentado una solicitud meses antes y deseaba con todo su corazón ser aceptada.

Pudo ver a muchos que leían la lista y se marchaban con decepción, se sintió mal por ellos, pero una pequeña parte de ella no podía evitar pensar "uno menos". Vio a su mejor amigo de hace años, Dylan, observar la lista con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Estoy dentro!- anunció dirigiéndose a Rose, abrazándola efusivamente, tanto que la levantó varios centímetros del suelo.

Rose rio alegremente, sinceramente feliz por él.

-Bájame, bobo, tengo que ver si está mi nombre.

Dylan rodó los ojos, los cuales quedaban casi ocultos por su cabello castaño, el cual estaba ya bastante largo.

-Claro que te aceptarán, eres _Rose Weasley_, primer lugar de la clase desde que tengo memoria. Si el comité no te aceptó deben estar locos.

Rose asintió sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa y se acercó a la lista con su noble amigo pisándole los talones. La revisó una, dos, tres veces… y su nombre no estaba ahí ¡Incluso estaba Margarite Murphy! Y vaya que ella sí era tonta, Rose seguía sin saber cómo había entrado a la Academia de Sanadores.

Una oleada de decepción la golpeó tan fuerte como si se tratara de la marea en una tormenta especialmente enérgica. Pudo ver deshaciéndose pedazo a pedazo todos los planes que se había formado en su mente desde que se había enterado del programa, el cual consistía en ir a estudiar durante un año a Italia con todo pagado. Ya no podría visitar lugares maravillosos llenos de historia y arte, conocer gente nueva ni comprar libros en su idioma original.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero contuvo las lágrimas, no iba a hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos sus compañeros de curso. Sintió un impulso muy grande de romper todo lo que se le pusiera delante, incluyendo esa estúpida lista que parecía estar burlándose de ella.

Todo su esfuerzo se había ido al caño ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Lo siento, Rose- dijo Dylan realmente afectado.

-No es tu culpa- dijo Rose de inmediato.

Dylan era lo que más le dolía, pues ya no tendría la oportunidad de explorar un país diferente con él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

-Me alegro por ti, en serio. Es sólo que me habría gustado ir contigo ¿sabes?

Dylan asintió apesadumbrado y dijo:

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a clase?

Rose negó con la cabeza, queriendo marcharse para estar sola y hundirse en su propio sufrimiento.

-No, el señor Moore no podrá venir, así que tengo el día libre.

Rose se despidió de su amigo y caminó hacia fuera de la Academia, sintiendo su corazón destrozado y sin ganas de hacer algo más por el resto del día.

Caminó a paso lento hacia el departamento que compartía con su primo Albus, el cual seguramente estaba en su entrenamiento como auror. Al menos a él sí que le iba bien. Era el mejor de su generación, y poco a poco iba ganándose el respeto de sus compañeros no sólo por ser hijo del gran Harry Potter, sino por su habilidad en combate y gran corazón.

Por otro lado, Rose sólo era considerada una ratón de biblioteca que seguía una vida sistemática, aunque ella sabía que no era verdad. Era una chica aventurera que amaba a su familia y a quien le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con el cuerpo humano, pues su funcionamiento era tan perfecto que era imposible no notarlo.

Amaba lo que estudiaba y quería dedicarse a ello por el resto de su vida, y su más grande sueño era ser reconocida internacionalmente, pero ahora no estaba segura de cómo lo lograría, pues ese viaje de estudios a Italia iba a ser el primer paso de una larga y exitosa carrera.

Ahora sólo caminaba a oscuras en un camino sin explorar, sin tener nada a lo que aferrarse.

Una vez que llegó al departamento, justo antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó la suave risa de su mejor amiga, Azura, seguida de la fuerte y varonil de Albus. Rose recargó la frente en la pared del pasillo y suspiró. Ellos dos llevaban saliendo desde hace un año, cuando se habían graduado de Hogwarts y eran casi inseparables. A Rose nunca le había molestado que su mejor amiga pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento, pero ajusto ahora quería estar sola, sin ver las miradas de lástima que seguramente le dirigirían.

Dio media vuelta y salió del edificio, con su bufanda roja ondeando con el frío viento de diciembre. Su cabello rojizo estaba atado detrás de su cabeza para evitar que se despeinara aún más, y sus botas negras a juego con su abrigo largo resonaban en la acera con cada paso que daba.

"Necesito un nuevo plan" pensó Rose para sí, mordiéndose el labio como siempre que estaba indecisa, "pero primero tengo que alejarme de este frío". Buscó a su alrededor y se topó con un viejo establecimiento de café al que no muchas personas iban, pues no era tan moderno como los Starbucks de alrededor y generalmente sólo iban personas de más edad.

Lo que más le gustaba a Rose es que era un lugar muggle, por lo que las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien conocido eran muy escasas. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un chocolate caliente para después quitarse su bufanda y dejarla a su lado, en el lugar que había elegido para sentarse, al lado de una ventana helada en un asiento acolchado. Tal vez ver pasar a las personas ayudaría a aclarar su mente.

En el local sólo estaba el sujeto que atendía que no tendría menos de setenta años, una anciana en una esquina que trataba de comer un biscocho con su dentadura postiza y un sujeto rubio más o menos de su edad que escribía rápidamente en una laptop. El ambiente era muy muggle.

Después de cinco minutos en los que no pasó ni un alma por la calle, se dio por vencida y tomó su libreta preferida, era de color azul con portada hecha a mano; regalo de su padrino Harry cuando comenzó en la Academia. Le gustaba porque las páginas nunca se acababan, estaba hechizada para que, al llegar a la última página, nuevas hojas se agregaran y sus apuntes no se perdieran. Pero no la utilizaba sólo para la escuela, esa libreta era su diario, agenda y el lugar donde anotaba ideas y expectativas.

Abrió su libreta esperando poder escribir algún nuevo plan, pero diez minutos después se dio cuenta de que no tenía uno. La realización la hizo tener ganas de llorar, y apagó el sentimiento con varios tragos de su bebida, que le quemó hasta el esófago y la hizo tener más ganas de llorar.

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Debió sospecharlo cuando en la mañana entró champú en su ojo mientras se bañaba, cuando casi sale sin su abrigo y muere de frío o cuando camino a la Academia un sujeto en una bicicleta le tocó el trasero mientras pasaba.

Se hundió en su asiento, dejando que el sentimiento se apoderara de ella. Su mamá siempre le decía que estaba bien sentir, que tenía que identificar el sentimiento para después sanarlo. Ya había hecho lo primero, sólo le faltaba lo último, que no iba a ser nada sencillo.

Terminó de beber su chocolate esta vez con más cuidado, pagó al hombre de la caja y salió del local a paso rápido. Sólo se le antojaba llegar a casa, hundirse en un baño de burbujas, ponerse su pijama más calientita y amanecer hasta el día siguiente olvidando que alguna vez quiso entrar al proyecto _Viaggiare_.

Pero eso no era posible, pues en tres días comenzaban los exámenes finales y no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Tal vez sólo tomara ese baño…

-¡Oye, espera!- gritó una voz tras ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre las burbujas y el jabón de lavanda, haciéndola dar un brinco de la impresión.

Era una fortuna que no hubiera decidido ser una auror, pues si alguna vez iba en una misión, sería un blanco fácil. Instintivamente volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, dándose cuenta de que era un chico rubio que llevaba a la espalda una mochila negra y en sus manos la bufanda que Rose había dejado accidentalmente en el café.

Rose se detuvo y esperó a que el chico llegara hasta ella, lo cual tomó menos de un minuto.

-Vaya que caminas rápido- dijo él recuperando el aliento-. La dejaste en el café- dijo tendiéndole la bufanda, la cual Rose tomó con cuidado y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se echó a llorar con la bufanda estampada en la cara para acallar sus sollozos.

-Hey, tranquila, es sólo una bufanda- dijo el chico rubio sorprendido.

Rose lloró más fuerte. Estuvo así durante algunos minutos, hasta que recordó que estaba en la calle y no en su habitación. Trató de buscar un pañuelo en su bolso, pero el chico rubio le tendió uno de inmediato.

Rose se dio la vuelta, avergonzada por haberse puesto así delante de un desconocido y sorprendida de que él no se hubiera marchado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio?

Rose negó con la cabeza, pues era la respuesta a ambas preguntas. Cuando consideró que su cara estaba considerablemente más limpia, se volvió, encontrándose con el muchacho. Su cabello rubio estaba cubierto ahora por un gorro de lana color gris, sus delgados labios temblaban de frío, su nariz recta y puntiaguda estaba ligeramente roja al igual que sus mejillas y sus ojos grises denotaban una preocupación sincera. Rose se sintió vinculada hacia él de inmediato, había algo en él que le daba mucha paz.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo Rose con la voz entrecortada-. No ha sido un buen día, es todo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de devolverme la bufanda.

Sin tener muchas ganas de hacerlo pero sintiéndose obligada por la vergüenza, Rose comenzó a alejarse por la calle, pero pudo sentir que él la seguía. No supo si alegrarse o salir corriendo.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?- insistió él.

Rose detuvo su paso y negó con la cabeza. Él esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Lo siento, debo parecerte un lunático acosador. Pero te aseguro que no lo soy. Te vi en el café y parecías muy triste, así que…

-Estaré bien- dijo Rose con una sonrisa sincera-. Gracias de todos modos…

-Scorpius- se presentó él tendiéndole la mano cubierta por un guante gris.

-Mucho gusto, Scorpius, soy Rose- contestó ella estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía.

-Eres bonita- dijo él como en un impulso, e hizo reír a Rose.

-Sólo si te gustan las lloronas que se quiebran emocionalmente frente a extraños- dijo ella por lo ridículo de la situación.

Scorpius se sonrojó y rio con ella.

-Como lo dijiste, tuviste un mal día, todos los tenemos a veces- dijo como tratando de animarla.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Tal vez sólo exagero. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo o algo así. Sólo fue una solicitud rechazada, ya habrá más… espero.

-Por supuesto- aseguró Scorpius asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rose no pudo evitar reír.

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablo- replicó divertida.

-Bueno, tal vez… ¿quieres contarme?- preguntó como tanteando terreno.

Rose alzó una ceja.

-¿Y qué harías con esa información?

-No lo sé, tal vez convencerte de que salgas conmigo un día… no lo publicaré en _El profeta_ ni nada de eso…

La mención del diario mágico puso a Rose alerta.

-¿_El profeta_?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, ya sabes, es una forma de hablar…- explicó Scorpius nervioso.

-¡Eres un mago!- exclamó Rose abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo…?

-¡Merlín! Creí que eras un _muggle_, usabas una laptop- rio Rose.

Scorpius rio con ella y dijo:

-Sí, bueno, es más cómodo que escribir a mano en un pergamino. Además, no cualquier muggle tendría la desgracia de llamarse _Scorpius_. Eso le aseguraría burla de por vida.

La observó por un momento que a Rose le pareció eterno. Ella lo observaba también, tratando de recordar de dónde lo conocía. Se veía más o menos de su edad y su nombre lo había escuchado en algún sitio, seguramente habían sido compañeros en Hogwarts.

-Eres Rose Weasley- dijo él cayendo en cuenta-. Ibas en mi mismo año en Hogwarts, pero en Gryffindor.

Entonces Rose recordó quién era él. El chico a quien su padre le había advertido que no se acercara. El chico solitario que se sentaba a veces con dos amigos en una esquina de la biblioteca y casi no hablaban. No recordaba mucho de él, lo cual era una lástima, pues era muy apuesto. Pero de todos modos ella siempre estaba enfocada en sus estudios y en ayudar a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería para aprender lo más posible, tampoco era como si hubiera tenido una gran vida social, fuera de sus primos, Dylan y Azura.

-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa. Él hizo una mueca y replicó:

-Sólo Scorpius, gracias- corrigió él sin sonar molesto.

En ese momento, Rose sintió sobre su nariz algo helado. Observó el cielo, que se había vuelto bastante gris y de donde comenzaban a caer delicados copos de nieve.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Rose sintiéndose decepcionada. Por alguna extraña razón, quería quedarse conversando con él todo el tiempo posible.

Scorpius no contestó por un momento y luego dijo con rapidez:

-¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar?

La pregunta tomó a Rose con la guardia baja, quien no pudo detener su lengua antes de decir:

-Claro ¿Cuándo…?

-¿Qué tal ahora?- sugirió Scorpius de inmediato, esperanzado.

Su autenticidad y la manera en que iba directo al punto atrajeron a Rose como una abeja a la miel, quien asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Comenzaron a caminar juntos en un agradable y nervioso silencio, el cual Scorpius rompió minutos después cuando preguntó:

-¿De qué es esa solicitud que me mencionaste hace un rato?

Rose tomó aire profundamente antes de responder:

-Es un programa llamado _Viaggiare_, cada año escogen a cierta cantidad de alumnos de la Academia de Sanadores para estudiar un año en Italia. Estaba tan segura de que me escogerían… me esforcé mucho, pero no valió la pena.

-Pero puedes aplicar el siguiente año ¿no?

-Supongo que sí, pero sería mi última oportunidad.

En ese momento entraron a un pequeño restaurante muggle abarrotado de parejas y familias reunidas para el almuerzo. Scorpius encontró una mesa para ambos al lado de una familia que llevaba a un niño pequeño que se negaba a comer. Una mesera llegó enseguida y les dejó el menú, para luego desaparecer rápidamente. Mientras leían la carta, Scorpius dijo:

-Hay otra razón por la que querías ser aceptada, no sólo el viaje en sí.

Rose lo miró a los ojos, pero no encontró malicia alguna. Supo que podía confiar en él. Además ¿qué más daba?

-Quería alejarme un tiempo- confesó-. Vivir tantos años rodeada de un montón de familiares sin realmente valerme por mí misma ha llegado a ser un poco sofocante. Los amo, pero últimamente ha habido demasiados dramas. Los únicos cuerdos ahora parecen ser Albus y Dominique.

-¿Albus Potter? Me agrada, siempre fue amable cuando los demás se metían conmigo- comentó Scorpius pensativo-. Pero ¿Es tan malo como para querer irte hasta Italia?

-No tanto- razonó Rose-, pero era una experiencia única. Nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, diferente idioma, diferentes ideologías… ¿Tú nunca has querido irte de aquí?

En ese momento llegó la mesera a tomar la orden y, una vez que se volvió a ir con el pedido, Scorpius contestó:

-Muchas veces, pero si me aceptan como reportero en El profeta, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de viajar mucho.

-¿Trabajas en El Profeta?- se sorprendió Rose abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿No lo parece? Tampoco es la gran cosa, es algo de medio tiempo mientras termino un curso de escritura de dos años. Básicamente sólo se trata de soportar los intentos de Rita Skeeter para arruinar a tu familia y pasar mensajes. No es muy difícil, pero espero comenzar a hacer contactos.

Rose asintió comprensivamente y preguntó curiosa:

-¿Sobre qué tipo de temas escribes?

Scorpius se sonrojó, y se rascó la parte posterior del cuello.

-¿Has visto las noticias que publican últimamente, con todo ese pesimismo?

Rose asintió a medias, pues no había leído mucho los diarios últimamente.

-Bueno, yo trato de irme al otro extremo, verle el lado positivo a la vida.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos, pues no lo habría imaginado de un Malfoy. Nunca.

-Eso está bien- opinó Rose-. Todos necesitamos una dosis de optimismo para sobrevivir, supongo- dijo pensativa, pero pensando que no había ningún lado bueno en haber sido rechazada en la que habría podido ser la oportunidad de su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se topó con la de Scorpius, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar con una sonrisa que él había sido el arcoíris en esa tormenta.

**¡Hola! ¿Adivinen quién volvió? xD siento que fue hace milenios desde que escribí una historia para fanfiction y la verdad lo he extrañado mucho. Lo cierto es que entre la universidad y varios proyectos personales no me había sido posible volver a publicar aquí, pero espero poder actualizar periódicamente. No sé qué tal larga será la historia, pero espero que sea de su agrado =D**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Conspiraciones

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

¡Hey! Muchas gracias por los reviews :D ¡Es genial estar de vuelta! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno.

**Conspiraciones.**

Rose suspiró sonoramente mientras se hundía en las burbujas que se habían formado en la bañera, dándole la sensación de que el agua caliente se llevaba de sus hombros todo el estrés que había sentido toda la semana gracias a los exámenes finales. El ambiente olía a lavanda, y las velas que había encendido le daban el toque perfecto de calidez al cuarto de baño.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, relajándose lo más que podía, agradeciendo que Albus y Azura hubieran decidido que era una buena idea ir a cenar fuera esa noche, dejándole el departamento para ella sola. Ya era hora de que tuviera un tiempo para consentirse.

Mientras dormitaba suavemente y su mente iba a lugares a los que sólo se permitía cuando estaba sola, la imagen del chico que había conocido una semana atrás llegó de repente a ella. Con su cabello rubio de aspecto suave, sus ojos grises que delataban paz y diversión, y los hoyuelos que enmarcaban su sonrisa nerviosa.

La imagen la hizo sonreír con suavidad. La verdad es que no había esperado que él le escribiera. Claro que no. Sólo había sido un encuentro casual en el que fueron a almorzar juntos, no es como si se hubieran declarado amor eterno ni sentimientos ocultos.

Pero lo cierto era que Rose no se la había pasado tan bien con nadie antes. Scorpius era muy inteligente y perspicaz para alguien de su edad, con una habilidad especial para reconocer los sentimientos de las personas. Eso seguro lo ayudaba en su profesión. Pero lo que más le gustaba de él es que iba al grano con sus comentarios, y no había vacilado en decirle que le gustaba…

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa, pues no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. Es decir, primero le decía que le gustaba cuando se despidieron luego de una fantástica mañana juntos ¿y no había considerado siquiera enviarle una lechuza con un simple "hola"?

Rose se hundió aún más en las burbujas.

La verdad es que no sabía mucho sobre cómo tratar con chicos. Es decir, tenía muchos primos y amigos, pero la relación con ellos no era romántica ni por accidente, y nunca había tenido un novio por más de un par de meses.

La sensación de abandono se fue por completo cuando recordó la conversación que habían tenido después de un rico almuerzo consistente en pancakes y chocolate caliente…

-¿Por qué decidiste dedicarte a escribir?- preguntó Rose mientras caminaban sobre la poca nieve que había caído mientras comían.

Scorpius sonrió cálidamente, haciéndola sonreír también.

-Cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho leer. Devoré toda la biblioteca de la casa de mi abuela antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Y cuando llegué a Hogwarts quise leer más y más. Me gustaba cómo algo como los símbolos de las letras podían combinarse de tantas maneras que era posible obtener tantas palabras diferentes que escondían significados especiales. Tiempo después. Al leer los libros de historia de la magia contemporánea, descubrí la historia de mi familia.

A Rose se le encogió el corazón en ese punto. Ella conocía la historia de la familia Malfoy, y no era lo que se decía bonita. No podía imaginar lo que debió ser para un niño descubrir tantos horrores por su cuenta. Scorpius rio al ver su mirada compungida.

-No fue tan malo- continuó-. Bueno, al principio sí. Recuerdo que pasé casi todo el verano de segundo año sin dirigirles la palabra a mis padres por ocultarme la verdad. Aún no nos llevamos del todo bien, pero ¿quién tiene padres perfectos, cierto?

Rose no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Ella pensaba lo mismo.

-En fin, después de eso me di cuenta de lo poderoso que era el poder de descubrir información por mi propia cuenta, me gusta investigar para no ser engañado de nuevo, y espero algún día hacer llegar esa verdad a otros.

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Rose curiosa.

-No lo sé todavía… tal vez el calentamiento global, las conspiraciones del gobierno… la receta de las Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores- sugirió con una sonrisa juguetona que la hizo reír.

Rose notó que caminaban despacio, parecía que Scorpius tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó él luego de un momento en silencio.

-¿De mí?

-Sí ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar para sanadora?- preguntó con interés sincero.

Los recuerdos de Rose la llevaron hasta un incidente que había vivido cuando tenía tan sólo cinco años. Había estado jugando en el jardín de casa de los abuelos junto con sus primos. Los más grandes estaban volando en sus escobas de juguete mientras ella peinaba a su pequeña prima Lily con unas maltrechas trenzas que en ese momento parecían ser una maravilla. Justo cuando habían decidido unirse al resto, un golpe horrible las hizo dar un salto. Lily comenzó a llorar al ver a sus dos hermanos chocar con una fuerza descomunal y salir volando hacia el suelo con un golpe sordo. Los adultos estaban demasiado lejos, y sin pensarlo, Rose se acercó corriendo hasta Albus, quien estaba inconsciente en el césped, con sangre saliendo de su frente.

Pudo escuchar los gritos de los demás, pero ella sentía una curiosa calma. Observó a su primo, y pudo ver por dentro de su cabeza, las partes de piel que se habían desgarrado, y las pequeñas venas que se habían roto. Sin pensárselo dos veces, puso sus manos sobre la herida y, en un parpadeo, la herida se había desvanecido y Albus estaba abriendo los ojos, confundido. Los adultos estaban a unos cuantos pasos, con miradas pálidas y preocupadas, pero Rose se acercó a James, lo observó y colocó sus manos en las partes de su cuerpo que estaban heridas.

Los adultos estaban atónitos y Rose no sabía qué había sucedido.

"Tienes un don" había dicho su madre orgullosa, tomándola en sus brazos.

Una vez que Rose estuvo en Hogwarts y comprendió que algunos magos y brujas nacían con dones especiales (su padre decía que su tío Harry había nacido con el donde meterse en problemas), quiso aprovechar el máximo potencial de su don sanador, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aprendiendo sobre eso.

Se sorprendió a sí misma contándole todo a Scorpius, un casi por completo extraño. Quien estaba bastante impresionado en ese momento.

-No cabe dudas de por qué te graduaste con honores- alabó con una reverencia.

Rose le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro, riendo con él. Le gustaba que Scorpius se tomara la vida a la ligera, era refrescante.

-No te gusta que los demás lo sepan- comentó él con certeza-. No le cuentas a muchas personas.

Rose se sonrojó al ser descubierta, pero trató de evitar el tema.

-¿Acaso lees mentes? Da algo de miedo ¿sabes? ¿Así consigues entrevistas para tus artículos?

Scorpius rio alegremente y dijo:

-No, no leo mentes, sería una desgracia que lo hiciera.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, así sabría si te gusto sin necesidad de averiguarlo por mí mismo, y la verdad no me gustaría privarme de ese placer.

Rose se sonrojó aún más, deteniendo el paso, tratando de ver a Scorpius a los ojos.

-¿Así que… yo te gusto?- preguntó Rose vacilante, encontrándose con su mirada también vacilante.

-Sí, podríamos decir que sí- contestó él sonrojado-. Es decir…- carraspeó-. Eres inteligente, hermosa, divertida, un tanto terca…

-¡Hey!- exclamó Rose fingiéndose ofendida, pues ya sabía que lo era.

-Pero hay algo más en ti que…- siguió él ignorando sus réplicas.

-¿Qué…?- trató de incitar Rose a que respondiera.

Scorpius sonrió misteriosamente y dijo:

-Te lo diré en nuestra próxima cita, Rose Weasley.

Así fue que Rose se dio cuenta de que acababan de llegar a su departamento y la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo.

-Hasta luego, Scorpius- dijo Rose dirigiéndole una sonrisa que decía claramente que no tenía remedio.

-Hasta pronto, Rose- sonrió él divertido.

Lo cierto era que Rose había esperado que le escribiera. Es decir, esa había sido la cita más agradable de su vida ¿y ahora él no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Acaso sólo quería divertirse un rato con ella?

Estaba de más decir que su relajante baño había terminado.

Mientras se ponía su pijama lentamente, pensaba en que no podía haber tenido una peor semana. Primero su solicitud para el programa _Viaggiare_ había sido rechazada, y después el primer chico que le gustaba desde que había salido de Hogwarts se había olvidado que había algo entre ellos.

Ofuscada, se acostó boca abajo en su cama, oliendo a lavanda y su perfume favorito. Inspiró fuertemente por la nariz y trató de relajarse. Ya habría más oportunidades, ya habría más chicos, y ya podría resolver el asunto sobre qué hacer con su vida, un tema que parecía interesar a todos últimamente, pues no dejaban de molestarla con eso.

Con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre, se puso sus pantuflas más acolchadas y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, cuando el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta la distrajo. Lo más probable es que fuera Albus que había olvidado sus llaves, pero era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera regresado ya de su cita.

Extrañada, abrió la puerta, y se topó con la mirada entre avergonzada y apurada de nada más y nada menos que de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Hola, Rose- dijo jadeante- ¿Puedo pasar?

Viéndolo tan apurado, Rose se hizo a un lado y él entró de prisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia el pasillo vacío.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?- preguntó Rose súbitamente molesta.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento- se disculpó él con sinceridad, Rose podía verlo en sus ojos-. Quise contactarte, en verdad que sí, pero las cosas se… complicaron un poco.

Rose alzó las cejas, impertérrita.

Scorpius suspiró cansinamente y explicó con rapidez.

-¿Recuerdas que me hablaste de ese programa para el que aplicaste y en el que no te aceptaron?

-Gracias, pudiste ser un poco más sutil- dijo Rose sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Scorpius sonrió quedamente también y siguió:

-Lo siento ¿Puedo continuar? Mira, comencé a investigar y… hay algo muy extraño ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres con extraño?- preguntó Rose confundida. Es decir, obviamente se le hacía extraño que ella, siendo la mejor de su clase desde que tenía memoria, no hubiera sido aceptada, pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?

-Eres la mejor de la clase, de una buena familia conocida por ser héroes de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort- Rose se sorprendió de que Scorpius dijera el nombre con tanta naturalidad, pues generalmente las personas solían evitarlo a toda costa-. Récord impecable de asistencia y buena conducta. Eres la candidata perfecta para haber sido la primera en ser aceptada. Por eso comencé a investigar un poco sobre quiénes son los que comenzaron con el programa y de dónde consiguen los fondos y todo eso, porque son más de veinte personas a quienes pagarán todos los gastos durante un año y el Ministerio se había estado quejando de que no había suficiente dinero.

-¿Es probable que sea todo una farsa?- preguntó Rose atando cabos.

-Lo es- aseguró Scorpius con nerviosismo-. Y créeme que me alegra que no te aceptaran, Rose. No te gustará lo que vas a escuchar.

Rose tragó saliva y lo instó a seguir con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Cuando estaba en sexto año en Hogwarts, durante las vacaciones de navidad, unos hombres muy extraños fueron a ver a mis padres. Se llamaban Donovan y Elliot Cooper, según escuché. No me dieron buena espina, así que los seguí hasta el despacho de mi padre. Era bueno escondiéndome, así que no se dieron cuenta de que los escuchaba. Le hablaron sobre un plan que tenían para atraer a los sangre pura y hacer un par de experimentos de no sé qué cosas. Fue muy extraño y la verdad no entendí mucho de lo que dijeron. Lo que me sorprendió fue que, cuando mi padre se rehusó a participar, le hicieron un pequeño hechizo para que olvidara lo que pasó.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos, aterrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Y nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?

-¡Claro que sí!- replicó él enfadado- Pero soy un _Malfoy_ ¿quién crees que me creyó? Nadie.

Rose se sintió culpable momentáneamente, pero su orgullo no dejó que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el programa _Viaggiare_?- preguntó, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-Cuando estuve investigando sobre el programa, todo me llevó directito a ellos. No dijeron una palabra, por supuesto, pero al día siguiente, ayer, cuando llegué del trabajo, todas mis cosas estaban revueltas, como si alguien hubiera estado hurgando entre ellas, y vivo solo, así que no es probable que alguien que conozca haya sido ¿cierto? Pero no encontraron mi laptop, supongo que es algo demasiado muggle para ellos. En fin, investigué la lista de los aceptados y ¿adivinas? Todos son lo que antes llamaban sangre pura.

Rose comenzó a temblar ¿qué era todo esto?

-Lo siento, Rose, no quise asustarte- dijo Scorpius haciendo amago de abrazarla por los hombros. Luego quizá recordó que no eran tan amigos y retiró la mano. Rose lamentó que lo hiciera, porque realmente le habría gustado abrazarlo.

-¿Dices que están detrás de magos sangre pura y los atraen por medio de engaños? Mi familia es sangre pura ¿por qué no yo?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Tu familia trabaja para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, no creo que quisieran correr el riesgo. Estás demasiado cerca de Harry Potter como para dejar que él se dé cuenta. No son tan idiotas, creo.

-Hay que hacer eso- murmuró Rose para sí.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Scorpius curioso.

-¡Contarle a Harry Potter! Es decir, mi tío Harry- dijo Rose con obviedad.

Scorpius se frotó la parte posterior del cuello con nerviosismo.

-Sí, supongo que sí- admitió Scorpius-. Toda la semana recolecté la mayor cantidad de información que pude. Está todo en mi computadora, si quieres puedes verlo. Hay artículos de hace años. Estos sujetos solían ser mortífagos, pero lograron escapar de Azkaban pasando desapercibidos. Tengo entendido que tienen contactos con el Departamento de Sanadores aliados al Hospital San Mungo.

-¿Cómo encontraste todo esto?- preguntó Rose sorprendida, observando las imágenes en la computadora de Scorpius, donde viejos recortes de _El profeta_ se daban lugar a través de imágenes, e información sobre la Segunda Guerra que ni ella conocía.

-Cuando buscas algo positivo, a veces tienes que conocer lo negativo también- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Poco tiempo después, Scorpius dijo alarmado:

-¡Soy un idiota! ¿Y si me rastrean hasta aquí?

Se puso en pie de un salto y dijo:

-Rose, quédate la computadora y lee todo con detenimiento. Debería irme, no quiero ponerte en peligro innecesario.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Rose alcanzó a detenerlo del brazo y dijo:

-Descuida, vivo con un auror estudiante, el departamento tiene toda clase de protecciones.

Scorpius alzó las cejas.

-Yo pude entrar sin problemas.

-Porque te abrí la puerta- explicó Rose con obviedad. Se lo pensó un momento y agregó-. Mencionaste que entraron en tu departamento, Scorpius… ¿Has recibido alguna clase de amenaza?

-Tal vez una cuantas cartas, pero todos los reporteros las reciben, no es nada grave- dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

-¿Cómo dices eso?- se molestó Rose-. Estás arriesgando tu vida por una… mafia que hasta hace unos minutos desconocía ¡Rayos!- exclamó ofuscada.

No sabía qué le molestaba más: haber metido a Scorpius en ese embrollo por algo tan tonto como contarle su sueño de ir a Italia o la indiferencia de este en cuanto a su seguridad.

-Va a salir todo bien- dijo Scorpius esta vez acercándose a ella y atrayéndola en un abrazo que Rose sintió hasta el fondo de su alma. Era cálido y con sentido, no como cualquiera que hubiera recibido antes. La tela de la camisa de Scorpius era suave y su colonia se coló por sus fosas nasales haciéndola suspirar.

-No tenías que hacerlo- musitó Rose en su pecho, donde escuchaba su corazón latir con una violencia melódica.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Scorpius con tono adormilado, con la nariz hundida en su cabello con aroma a lavanda.

-Ponerte en peligro por investigar todo esto.

Scorpius rio levemente y dijo:

-Quería que tuvieras una respuesta al por qué no fuiste aceptada. No iba a dejar que te sintieras mal por eso. Eres brillante.

El corazón de Rose dio un vuelco de felicidad, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que sujetarse de los brazos de Scorpius. Él había hecho todo eso por ella, y aunque había sido muy arriesgado, no pudo evitar sentirse bien, importante.

-Apenas me conoces- dijo Rose como un hecho, queriendo estar segura de por qué él estaba haciendo aquello.

-Siento que no es así- murmuró él rodeando su espalda con los brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él-. Es como si te conociera desde siempre. Me gusta estar contigo. Yo… me gustas, Rose.

-Y tú a mí- murmuró Rose una milésima de segundo antes de que Scorpius la besara con delicadeza…

…Y de que la puerta abriéndose con brusquedad los hiciera dar un brinco del susto.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. No habrá muchos capítulos, así que espero poder actualizar cada semana, si no es el sábado, el domingo =D**

**¡Espero que todos tengan una semana maravillosa!**

**Altea. **


	3. ¿Qué hace una laptop debajo de tu cama?

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**¿Qué hace una laptop debajo de tu cama?**

Rose despertó la mañana del domingo en su cama, completamente agotada sin saber por qué, teniendo la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante. Pero ¿qué podría ser? Las clases habían terminado ya y con ellas los exámenes, y no recordaba haber quedado con alguno de sus primos o amigos.

La sensación era agobiante y no tenía ganas de sentirse así, por lo que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, sorprendiéndose de lo limpio que lucía todo. No había escuchado a Albus llegar anoche, y estaba segura de su holgazán primo no se tomaría la molestia de limpiar a media noche. Azura tal vez, pero no él.

O quizás simplemente el viejo Kreacher había decidido hacerle una visita a Albus y se había asustado con el desorden…

En fin, seguro no era nada importante y sólo había amanecido especialmente irritable esa mañana porque el idiota de Scorpius Malfoy no se había dignado en escribirle. Es decir ¡Había pasado toda una semana desde su cuasi-cita! ¿Quién se creía que era? Primero le decía que le gustaba y ahora…

Necesitaba chocolate.

Se acercó a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar un delicioso chocolate caliente, casi tan rico como el que hacía su abuela Molly en navidad. Estuvo a punto de quemarse los dedos al verter la bebida en una gran taza, pues de sólo recordar que toda la familia volvería a estar unida, recordándole que seguía soltera y su vida ahora no tenía ningún rumbo, se había distraído. No había manera de que ella misma pudiera pagar un viaje a Italia. Su trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en un restaurante muggle no le dejaba mucho dinero, si no contaba simplemente la renta, las comidas y los libros que a veces, si ahorraba durante un par de semanas, podía comprar.

No pensaba pedir dinero a sus padres ahora que vivía sola. Bueno, con Albus, pero era casi lo mismo. Sería como un enorme golpe a su ego (e independencia). No, no pensaba hacer eso. Tendría que buscar otra manera de lograr sus objetivos.

-¿Limpiaste?- preguntó la voz de un sorprendido Albus en la sala.

Esta vez, Rose sí que se quemó los dedos. Emitió un gemido de dolor y, como instinto, tomó su mano con la otra y en segundos el dolor había dimitido.

-No- respondió Rose cuando su primo entró por la puerta de la cocina a robar su chocolate caliente recién hecho-. Creo que fue Kreacher, porque por lo que veo, tú acabas de llegar.

La mirada de Albus se iluminó por lo último y sus ojos revelaban ensoñación, como si siguiera muy lejos de ahí, en la cama con Azura. Rose estaba muy feliz por ambos, su relación era tan perfecta e imperfecta a la vez que ella a veces no podía evitar preguntarse por qué ese tipo de cosas no le pasaban a ella.

Tal vez debería preguntarle a Scorpius Malfoy, él seguro tenía la respuesta de por qué los hombres huían de ella… con eso de que no le había escrito y todo eso.

-Asumo que te fue bien con Azura anoche, supongo- comentó Rose buscando unas galletas de la alacena.

-Es ella, Rose- dijo Albus en medio de un suspiro, robándole a su prima una galleta que estaba a punto de comer. Cuando protestó, él respondió simplemente-: los enamorados necesitamos alimentarnos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rose una vez que tomó otra galleta, procurando estar lejos de Albus cuando la comiera.

-A que es ella. Es la mujer de mi vida, con quien me casaré y tendré hijos- respondió él tranquilamente.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Le pediste matrimonio anoche?- preguntó Rose sorprendida, llevándose las manos a la boca, en shock. Siempre pensó que Albus no se casaría antes de los veinticinco años, pues su carrera era demasiado importante para él y quería triunfar primero en eso.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Albus atragantándose.

Ahí estaba su primo inseguro con el compromiso de nuevo.

-No tengo mucho que ofrecerle ahora, de todos modos- comentó él como quien no quiere la cosa-. Sigo en la Academia y me faltan dos años. Ella está como becaria en el Ministerio y tiene mucho trabajo, así que… no, deberá ser después, cuando consiga algo estable.

-Realmente lo has pensado ¿verdad?- dijo Rose caminando hasta la sala y sentándose en el sofá.

-La verdad es que sí- respondió Albus mesándose el cabello ya de por sí alborotado, sentándose junto a Rose-. La amo ¿sabes? Y de verdad le veo un futuro a nuestra relación. No sé por qué tardé tanto en pedirle que saliera conmigo.

-Porque le tenías miedo a las chicas- se burló Rose.

-¡Eres una mentirosa! No les tenía miedo, era un ligero malestar general sólo cuando invitaba a salir a alguien. Papá dice que es de familia- respondió enfurruñado, haciendo reír a Rose con fuerza.

-Como digas, Romeo- replicó Rose sin parar de reír.

-Anda, búrlate- dijo Albus cruzado de brazos-. Pero no veo que tengas una relación estable ahora ¿cierto?

-Vaya, tenías que atacarme con eso ¿no?- dijo Rose sintiéndose herida. Hasta hace unas semanas no pensaba en tener un novio o algo parecido, estaba muy enfocada en el Programa _Viaggiare_ como para prestarle atención a su vida amorosa, pero su encuentro con Scorpius Malfoy había sido el detonante de miles de preguntas respecto a ese aspecto de su vida que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer aún.

-Lo siento, no sabía que fuera tan malo- dijo Albus de inmediato, culpable.

-No es tu culpa- lo tranquilizó Rose mordisqueando su galleta y comenzó a balbucear, más para ella que para su primo-. Pero los veo a Azura y tú y me pregunto ¿dónde estará el chico para mí? Es decir, nunca he creído esa basura de las almas gemelas ni nada por el estilo, pero… debe haber alguien para mí ¿no? Porque parece que cuando conozco a alguien, inevitablemente se van o no escriben después de decir que les gusto.

-Rosie… ¿Has estado con un chico últimamente y no te ha escrito?- adivinó Albus con cuidado.

Rose asintió, desanimada ¿Por qué de repente le importaba tanto? Ella era independiente y fuerte por sí sola, así le gustaba, no necesitaba a ningún hombre. Bueno, tal vez no necesitar en sí, pero le gustaría estar con alguien, compartir ¿era mucho pedir?

-¿Recuerdas a Scorpius Malfoy?- preguntó Rose, teniendo en mente el rostro comprensivo y feliz del chico, con sus ojos grises mirándola como si fuera lo más bello que hubiera tenido la fortuna de ver, y su sonrisa iluminándolo todo, incluso su corazón.

-¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Estás loca?- exclamó Albus con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. Justo cuando Rose creyó que la iba a regañar, agregó-: ¡Debiste decirme antes! Pude hacer una apuesta con los demás para ver quién atinaba a lo que le daría al tío Ron… una embolia quizás…

Rose comenzó a reír con él, divertida.

-No es tan malo, en serio- lo defendió-. Es muy agradable.

-Eso lo sé, hablamos un par de veces en el colegio- comentó preguntó un par de cosas sobre los mortífagos y la segunda guerra. El pobre no tenía idea de lo que había hecho su familia, y yo tampoco, fue cuando obligué a papá a que me contara todo.

_Mortífagos. _

El cerebro de Rose comenzó a trabajar violentamente. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y la sensación de que olvidaba algo se acrecentó.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Albus preocupado cuando Rose se puso tan blanca como el papel.

-Sí, no… no sé qué pasa. Desde que me desperté he sentido que olvido algo y no sé…

-Está bien, tranquila- la reconfortó Albus abrazándola-. Seguro no es nada porque una sabelotodo como tú nunca olvida nada.

Rose se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para aminorar el dolor y lo logró. Fue tan agradable la sensación de salud de nuevo que sonrió abiertamente. Albus tenía razón, no debía ser nada.

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Malfoy?- preguntó Albus una vez que Rose regresó a su color normal y comenzó a pelear con él por las galletas.

-No vas a dejar el asunto hasta que te cuente todo ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, las clases de Interrogatorio Eficaz en el entrenamiento de aurores realmente te hacen ver la vida de manera diferente.

-Idiota- musitó Rose.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Albus codeándola en las costillas para que hablara.

-Nos encontramos el fin de semana pasado, yo tuve una especie de conmoción porque no me aceptaron para el programa _Viaggiare_ y, bueno, él no huyó de mí. Me invitó a almorzar y tuvimos una agradable conversación.

Fue entonces que Rose recordó otro episodio sucedido mientras comían:

_-¿Cómo aprendiste a utilizar tu laptop?- preguntó Rose con curiosidad. No era común que los magos se interesaran por ese tipo de artefactos, además de que no funcionaban en el mundo mágico. _

_ -Vivo en un sitio muggle- contestó Scorpius con entusiasmo-. Ahí conocí a un sujeto que es Squib y se las ha arreglado toda su vida sin magia ¿No es genial? Comencé a interesarme y después de pedirme amablemente por milésima vez que dejara de jugar Candy Crush y le devolviera su computadora, pensé que era mejor conseguir la mía. Él me enseñó a usarla._

_ -Creo que le caerías muy bien a mi abuelo Arthur- rio Rose-. Le encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles. _

_ -¿En serio?- preguntó casi sin poderlo creer-. A mí me encanta el mundo muggle. Tiene algo tan… sonará idiota, pero tiene algo mágico. Es decir, se las tienen que arreglar de maneras tan ingeniosas mientras nosotros sólo pronunciamos unas palabras y listo. _

_ -Y con eso te ganarías la simpatía del abuelo Granger- anunció Rose haciéndolo sonrojar. _

_ -Después de lo que mi familia le hizo a la tuya… no me sorprendería que me odiaran o algo por el estilo- dijo Scorpius sorprendiéndola. No esperaba que el tema saliera a colación. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo medianamente inteligente y no ofensivo sobre la manera en que los Weasley hablaban de los Malfoy, Scorpius agregó viéndola a los ojos-. Te pido perdón por eso, por cierto. _

_La mirada de Rose era de profunda confusión. _

_ -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada. Sus ojos eran increíblemente cálidos. _

_ -A todo lo que hizo mi familia. Creo que nadie ofreció unas sinceras disculpas. Así que perdón por todo. Y perdón también porque pasaran tantos años para que escucharas eso- dijo Scorpius, dejándola sin habla. _

_En realidad estaba sorprendida. _

_ -Scorpius nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Es decir, ninguno de los dos había nacido aún- dijo Rose una vez que recuperó el habla. Dejó de lado toda vergüenza y cubrió con su mano la mano de Scorpius que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa. Estaba fría, pero por alguna razón, le pareció perfecta. Sus dedos comenzaron a cosquillear y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y rogó porque él no se diera cuenta. _

_ -Lo sé, pero no me gustaría que pensaras que todos en mi familia son malos y despiadados- replicó Scorpius como tratando de decidir qué hacer con la mano de Rose. _

_ -No lo pienso así- aseguró Rose-. Me caes bien, Scorpius. _

_Scorpius rio con ella y Rose retiró su mano. Había estado ya suficiente tiempo sobre la de él, considerando que eran casi unos extraños. _

_ -Entonces… ¿hablas italiano?- preguntó Scorpius como para cambiar la energía del ambiente. Ya había sido suficiente de recordar el pasado. _

_ -Sólo un poco- contestó Rose-. Estaba tomando unas clases. _

_ -Entonces fue una suerte que no te aceptaran, tal vez te habrías perdido el primer día- bromeó él. _

_ -Gracias por el voto de confianza- replicó Rose sarcástica, arrojándole un pequeño pedazo de pancake a la cabeza. _

_ -Muy madura, Rose- dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos. _

_ -Habla el chico que llenó su plato con todos los jarabes que había en la mesa y encima puso una cantidad exorbitante de crema batida que seguro hará que vivas menos años porque podría darte un infarto con tanta azúcar. _

_ -Será una dulce manera de morir entonces- comentó Scorpius llevándose un bocado de pancake a la boca-. Olvidé que la señorita Sanadora saludable estaba aquí. _

_ -Gracioso- se quejó Rose tomando un trago de su jugo de naranja- ¿Sobre eso escribes? ¿Tu gusto por el azúcar y las mil y un maneras de molestar a estudiantes de la Academia de Sanadores?_

_Scorpius rio. _

_ -No, escribo sobre el amor- respondió. _

_Rose se atragantó con su jugo ¿había sido eso una insinuación?_

_ -No, no me refería a…- Scorpius se sonrojó, carraspeó y se explicó-. Un día me pregunté qué era lo contrario de todo ese pesimismo y odio que publicaban tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y la respuesta fue sencilla: el amor. _

_ -¿Has publicado algo ya?- preguntó Rose interesada. _

_ -No, no me he atrevido a dárselo a mi jefe, es algo especial con los artículos. Necesitaría encontrar algo sumamente impresionante para que decida publicar las tonterías de un simple pasante. _

_ -No creo que sean tonterías, me gustaría leerlos ¿puedo?_

_Scorpius se mesó el cabello y dijo:_

_ -Claro ¿por qué no? Tal vez algún día. Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión. _

Pero ese día seguramente no llegaría.

Porque el muy idiota no la había vuelto a contactar. Ella no pensaba hacerlo, su orgullo Weasley no se lo permitía.

-¿Y no pasó nada más?- preguntó Albus, ajeno a los recuerdos de Rose.

-No, bueno… él dijo que yo le gustaba y de idiota le creí. Él también me gustaba- confesó.

-Pero no lo has vuelto a ver- concluyó Albus pensativo-. Tal vez el sujeto tiene mucho trabajo, dale un respiro.

-Pasó una semana, Al. No creo que se acuerde de mí en lo absoluto. En fin, será mejor que me cambie de ropa. Iré a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado y después iré a casa de la abuela Molly ¿vienes?

Albus se encogió de hombros y fue a ducharse, mientras Rose iba a su habitación a arreglarse, tratando de sacarse a Scorpius Malfoy y su estúpida sonrisa de la cabeza. No era nada justo que precisamente la persona con la que podía tener conversaciones estupendas y se portaba como un caballero, hubiera decidido no volver a verla.

¿Estaba exagerando?

-¿Rose?- preguntó Albus tocando la puerta.

-Está abierto- contestó ella observándose en el espejo. Sólo le faltaba ponerse su abrigo y estaría lista para irse.

-¿Desactivaste los hechizos de protección?- preguntó Albus entrando a la habitación con extrañeza.

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¿por qué haría algo así?

-Pues… no estaban. Los acabo de hacer de nuevo ¿Segura que no les hiciste nada?

-Segura. Creo que ni siquiera sé hacerlo.

Rose comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo. Había algo malo, muy malo, y no sabía lo que era ¿qué estaba sucediendo? En un descuido, dejó caer la bufanda roja que sostenía entre sus manos y Albus la tomó del suelo, deteniéndose más de lo debido.

-¿Albus?

-Rose, ammm ¿Qué hace una laptop debajo de tu cama? ¿Y por qué dice: propiedad de Scorpius Malfoy?

Albus se puso en pie con la mencionada laptop en las manos. Rose se llevó una mano a la cabeza de nuevo. No podía recordar.

-¿Segura que Malfoy no te ha contactado? Porque esto se ve como que… ya sabes.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de vomitar ¿Qué era eso que estaba olvidando? ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

-¿Rose?

Antes de que Rose pudiera decir algo, todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y no me golpeen por cómo siguió xD Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y mensajes privados, siempre es un gusto leerlos. Lamento que el capítulo tardara tanto, pero entre la universidad y la falta de inspiración, no podía continuar la historia. **

**La pregunta ahora es ¿Dónde está Scorpius? Muajaja háganme saber sus hipótesis en un review :D**

**En fin, espero que todas y todos estén de maravilla. **

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Altea.**


	4. Memoria

Si reconoces algo de la historia, personajes o lugares, es porque son de J. K. Rowling :D

**Memoria.**

Rose se sentía flotar. Como si estuviera rodeada de burbujas que la mantenían en el aire. Sonrió ampliamente dejándose llevar… hasta que lo vio.

Las burbujas eran como pantallas, que proyectaban imágenes en movimiento. Pudo distinguirse a ella misma en ellas, junto a un chico rubio que conocía muy bien. Suspiró embelesada observando los hoyuelos que se formaban cuando sonreía, y sus ojos grises que la miraban con ternura.

-¡Rose!- exclamaba alguien a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, olvidando su sueño.

La cabeza todavía le dolía, y se sentía mareada, sobre todo porque Albus le daba golpecitos en las mejillas para que despertara.

-¡Así no se trata a alguien inconsciente, idiota!- exclamó Rose alejándose de él despacio, tratando de no vomitar.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado y luego agregó con tono bastante preocupado-. Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo.

Rose se sentía tan mal que no replicó. Observó la laptop que yacía en el suelo a su lado y la cabeza le dolió con más fuerza, como si sus neuronas tuvieran un gran debate dentro de su sistema nervioso. Albus siguió su mirada y, al ver la laptop, dijo:

-Rose, tienes que ser sincera conmigo. Si ese sujeto te hizo algo…

Rose negó con la cabeza y dijo con desesperación:

-No lo sé, Al. La verdad… no recuerdo mucho sobre lo que hice ayer y me estoy volviendo loca- Albus no insistió, la abrazó con fuerza y, antes de Desaparecerse con ella en San Mungo, mandó un patronus a su padre, él sabría qué hacer.

Rose se sintió mejor con las pociones que le dieron para calmar la ansiedad y, una hora después, yacía en una cama en el hospital, acompañada por sus padres, su tío Harry y Albus, quienes consideraron que ya era hora de interrogarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Ron tomando de la mano a su hija.

-No lo sé, papá- respondió Rose molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz de contestar una simple pregunta-. Desperté esta mañana con la sensación de que había olvidado algo, no puedo recordar muy bien qué fue lo que hice anoche. El departamento estaba limpio cuando me desperté y creí que Kreacher lo había limpiado durante la noche, pero ya comienzo a dudarlo; y Albus dijo que los hechizos de protección no estaban…

-Y la laptop- agregó Albus.

-¿Laptop?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

Albus asintió y tomó de su mochila la laptop de Scorpius que habían encontrado bajo la cama de Rose.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron y, mientras Hermione le explicaba, Rose pudo ver que Harry y Albus intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

Casi pudo leer sus pensamientos, la situación no lucía muy bien. Pero no era posible que Scorpius hubiera…

Ron estaba furioso.

-¡Si ese maldito hijo de Mortífago te hizo algo…!

-Basta, papá- pidió Rose levantando la mano, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad-. Averiguaré qué sucedió, así que si pudieras hacer uso de tus contactos y averiguar dónde vive, yo misma tomaré cartas en el asunto ¿de acuerdo?

Rose sintió a Hermione apretar su mano y dijo:

-Es obvio que alguien te hizo un hechizo desmemorizante- Rose asintió, ya lo sabía-. La pregunta es ¿para qué?

Albus se levantó de su silla con estrépito y exclamó:

-¡Rose! ¡Tus manos!

Rose observó sus manos y entendió lo que su primo quería decir. El hechizo que seguramente le habían lanzado no había surtido el efecto deseado debido a los poderes curativos que Rose había presentado desde que era pequeña, pues de ser así, su cerebro no intentaría recordarlo con tanto ahínco.

-Tengo que hablar con él- dijo Rose al fin, levantándose de la cama.

-Nada de eso- dijo Albus apretando los puños-. Yo iré.

-Al…- suplicó Rose y, al ver el miedo en su mirada e intuyendo que seguramente su prima tendría el corazón destrozado para entonces, dijo:

-Bien, pero iré contigo- Harry carraspeó y agregó-: y papá también.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- replicó Ron poniéndose en pie con los brazos cruzados y la mirada furiosa- ¡No dejaré que ese imbécil se salga con la suya!

Harry se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Es precisamente por eso. No podemos arriesgarnos a que pierdas la cabeza cuando lo veas. Aún no sabemos qué sucedió. Bien podría ser inocente y alguien está tratando de culparlo. Sé que es una buena persona. Ginny ha trabajado muchas veces con él y dice que no se parece en nada a Draco, creo que ni siquiera mantiene contacto con sus padres.

-Investigaremos todo lo que podamos- dijo Hermione besando la frente de su hija-. Estaremos en contacto y por favor avísenos cualquier cosa- pidió a Harry, quien asintió con firmeza.

Después de un par de horas mientras Hermione investigaba dónde era que vivía Scorpius y Ron cuestionaba a personas cercanas al chico, Rose, Albus y Harry estaban frente a la puerta de un pequeño y destartalado departamento a las afueras de Londres que lucía bastante solitario.

Rose aferró su varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo mientras subían las escaleras. Estaba confundida y asustada. El chico que recordaba devolviéndole su bufanda roja cuando la había olvidado y después le había dicho que era bonita y la había llevado en una cita espontánea en medio de una nevada no podía haber sido el responsable de ese hechizo desmemorizante.

No era posible, él le había dicho que le gustaba. Además ¿qué podía necesitar él de ella? No era más que una estudiante a Sanadora sin ningún rumbo en su vida. Cuando Albus tocó a la puerta, Rose sintió su corazón romperse un poco más cuando una chica abrió la puerta.

Era muy bonita, con el cabello castaño largo y ondulado y unos grandes ojos verdes. Los miró con extrañeza y sorpresa cuando vio a Harry.

-¿Aquí vive Scorpius Malfoy?- preguntó Harry con una autoridad que Rose nunca le había escuchado. Debía ser su voz de trabajo.

-Yo… sí, señor Potter- respondió la chica dubitativa-. Pero no creo que sea un buen momento.

Harry alzó una ceja, cuestionando.

-No se encuentra muy bien- dijo la chica bajito-. Tiene un dolor de cabeza horrible y no para de decir que es viernes y tiene que entregar un artículo para la oficina que su jefe le pidió que leyera, pero estoy segura de que eso fue la semana pasada.

-Déjame adivinar- interrumpió Albus-: ese artículo está en su laptop perdida.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, la chica tartamudeó:

-¿Có… cómo…?

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, Scorpius llegó, mirándolos a todos con extrañeza. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como si hubiera pasado los dedos muchas veces por él en los últimos minutos.

-Hola- saludó con desconfianza.

Rose se sintió morir cuando no mostró ninguna señal en su mirada de conocerla.

-¿Podemos hablar adentro?- preguntó Harry con su mismo tono autoritario.

Scorpius asintió dejándolos pasar, y los siguió hasta la sala, donde se sentía un ambiente pesado.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó Scorpius con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sólo haremos unas preguntas rápidas- dijo Albus observándolo-. No sé si nos recuerdes soy…

-Albus Potter, solíamos estudiar juntos- interrumpió Scorpius-. Harry Potter y… ¿Asumo que ella es una de tus primas?

Cuando señaló a Rose, esta sintió que el mundo se le veía abajo. Él también había sido desmemorizado, pero ¿por qué?

-¿Y tú eres…?- preguntó Harry a la chica que les había abierto la puerta.

-Annie Johnson- respondió ella tomando la mano de Scorpius como si quisiera defenderlo de esa manera-, su amiga.

Rose no pudo evitar sentirse celosa.

-Scorpius ¿Puedes decirme qué día es?- preguntó Harry observándolo con fijeza.

-Es viernes- respondió él extrañado-. Viernes 12 de diciembre.

Rose intercambió una mirada con su primo, quien le dio un ligero apretón en la mano como apoyo, pero Rose comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza de nuevo. Scorpius pensaba que estaba viviendo una semana atrás, justo antes de que se conocieran en la calle cerca de ese café muggle. Si es que no estaba fingiendo, claro. Rose esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese no fuera el caso.

-Tengo entendido que esto es tuyo- dijo Harry tomando la laptop de la mochila de Albus y tendiéndosela.

-¡Merlín! La he estado buscando durante horas- sonrió Scorpius tomándola gustoso y, como si recordara lo extraño de la situación, dijo desconfiado- ¿Por qué la tenían ustedes? Estoy seguro de que no la he sacado de casa en una semana.

-Exijo saber qué es lo que está sucediendo- dijo Annie mirando fijamente a Harry, Albus y Rose-. Scorpius me llamó esta mañana para preguntarte a qué hora regresaba de Escocia y eso sucedió la semana pasada.

-Lo han hechizado- respondió Harry cansinamente-. Un hechizo desmemorizador, al igual que a Rose.

Annie entonces miró a Rose, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

-¿Tu eres Rose?- preguntó con sorpresa.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Scorpius llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ¿por qué haría alguien algo así?- Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Rose, quien sintió un vacío horrible en el estómago.

-Es lo que intentamos averiguar- dijo Albus paseándose por la estancia-. Debe ser por algo que ocurrió anoche, porque es el único momento que Rose no recuerda y fue esta mañana que eso- señaló la laptop- apareció bajo la cama de Rose. Por lo que parece no recuerdas haberla conocido, pero ella sí te recuerda a ti, así que…

Entonces la mirada de Scorpius finalmente encontró la de Rose y su mundo se detuvo. No había ningún tipo de reconocimiento en ella, sólo confusión.

-Scor ¡tu computadora!- exclamó Annie y Rose se sintió todavía peor al escucharla decir el apelativo cariñoso, recordándole que Scorpius y ella no habían tenido más que una cita y no sabían mucho el uno del otro- Escribes todo ahí ¿no? Tal vez pueda darnos alguna respuesta.

-Sí, claro- dijo Scorpius bastante pálido, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina con la laptop en la mano. Parecía a punto de vomitar.

Rose lo vio poner la contraseña y entrar a sus archivos. Hubo una carpeta en particular que le llamó la atención. Se llamaba "Para Rose".

-¿Qué?- preguntó estupefacto- No recuerdo haber escrito eso.

Annie le puso una mano en el hombro y lo instó a abrirla.

La carpeta estaba llena de imágenes de periódicos viejos de El profeta y archivos en Word con información sobre el programa Viaggiare. Todos estaban atónitos, sobre todo Harry, pero Rose parecía tener una especie de Deja vu. Como por instinto, se llevó las manos a la cabeza e inconscientemente comenzó a sanarse a ella misma, ahora que sabía de qué se trataba el asunto. No recordó lo que la habían obligado a olvidar, pero se sintió mejor.

Harry se puso en pie y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Scorpius.

-Felicidades, muchacho. Acabas de descubrir el más grande movimiento de magia oscura desde Voldemort.

-¿Yo descubrí eso? Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó más confundido que nunca.

-¡Scorpius, mira! ¿No son esos los sujetos que desmemorizaron a tu padre una vez? Los Cooper.

Scorpius miró más de cerca y se quedó helado.

-¿Desmemorizaron a tu padre?- preguntó Harry entornando los ojos.

Scorpius estaba realmente pálido, tanto que Rose creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Hace años- respondió Scorpius casi sin voz-. Fueron a mi casa y yo vi todo a escondidas, hablaban sobre un plan para experimentar con los sangre pura. Mi padre se negó a participar y le borraron la memoria.

-No querían dejar evidencias ni que alguien sospechara que pasaba algo- opinó Albus-. Como ahora.

Scorpius asintió con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la computadora, como esperando que de repente todo desapareciera y le dijera ¡sorpresa, es una broma!

-Me gustaría poder ayudar más, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada- dijo Scorpius abatido-. Ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué toda esa información.

-Querías ayudar a Rose- dijo Annie poniéndole una mano en el hombro como apoyo-. Investigaste toda la semana.

Rose se comenzó a sentir incómoda. Harry la miró alzando las cejas haciéndola ruborizar y esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no le dijera nada a su padre.

-No es una broma de Kyle ¿verdad?- dijo Scorpius a su amiga con una media sonrisa.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí- respondió Annie con mirada preocupada-, pero no lo es. Tiene que ir al hospital- demandó a Harry-, parece a punto de desmayarse y toda esta información no le ayuda en nada.

-Albus, ve con ellos, yo revisaré la información y pondré a los demás a trabajar- anunció Harry.

-No necesitamos escolta- dijo Annie molesta, ayudando a Scorpius a ponerse en pie.

-La necesitan- replicó Harry- ¿Crees que no intentarán atacarlo de nuevo? Además, no sé si sea suficiente con decir en el departamento de Aurores que Malfoy perdió la memoria, para ellos será una excusa para decir que él atacó a Rose o algo así y luego fingió todo esto. Así que si no quieres que tu amigo pase unos días en Azkaban hasta que este lío se resuelva, te recomiendo que aceptes que uno de los estudiantes a auror más calificado y una sanadora en formación los acompañen. Habrá un sanador esperándolos y un auror de confianza ¿está claro?

-Sí, señor- dijo Scorpius codeando a su amiga en las costillas con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Annie no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir, avergonzada.

-Bien, los veré en un par de horas- dijo Harry y se Desapareció, no sin antes hacerle a Albus un gesto con la cabeza que claramente decía "vigílalos".

-Entonces supongo que tenemos que Desaparecernos- dijo Albus intercambiando una mirada con Rose.

-¿Cómo sé que no lo llevarán a otro sitio?- preguntó Annie protectora.

Antes de que alguno de los primos pudiera responder, Scorpius se adelantó y dijo:

-Annie, cielo, sé que no confías en ellos, pero déjame decirte esto: me duele la cabeza como aquella vez que nos emborrachamos en séptimo año ¿recuerdas? No puedo pensar con claridad y no tengo otra opción más que ir con ellos. Sí quieres puedes ir con nosotros o ir a casa, pero en serio me gustaría tomar una poción ahora mismo y que me acompañes para saber qué está sucediendo ¿sí?

-No sucederá nada malo- aseguró Rose a ambos-. Tal vez entre todos podamos aclarar lo que pasó. No eres el único al que le borraron la memoria.

Scorpius asintió de nuevo sin ningún gesto que le indicara a Rose que estaba fingiendo todo y, segundos después, todos estaban en San Mungo, donde un Sanador ya los esperaba en la recepción.

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó su profesor de Daños Provocados por Hechizos II, un hombre afable de mediana edad, alto y apuesto.

-Hola, profesor Callahan- saludó Rose forzando una sonrisa.

-Harry me dijo que vendrían. Scorpius, toma esto, te hará sentir mejor- dijo tendiéndole una poción color azul en un pequeño frasquito. Scorpius la tomó de un trago y recuperó el color casi al instante.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente.

Callahan le sonrió y les hizo una seña a todos para que lo siguieran hasta una habitación desocupada. Rose vio a Scorpius cuchichear con Annie, pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían. Cuando entraron, Rose vio dos camas vacías. Se estaba preguntando por qué alguno de ellos necesitaba una cama cuando Scorpius casi cae al suelo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- exclamó Annie asustada, observando cómo el profesor lo levitaba hasta una cama.

-Es efecto de la poción. Necesita relajarse. Descuida, sólo está dormido. Puedes quedarte con él. Avísame cuando despierte. Rose- dijo volviéndose a ella-. Tú también toma un poco, han sido muchas emociones para un solo día.

Rose se sintió enrojecer, pues además de todo el tema de haber sido desmemorizada, la decepción se había posado en su corazón al saber que Scorpius no recordaba nada sobre ella más que el hecho de que era prima de Albus. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo y preguntó:

-¿A todos les duele la cabeza con hechizos como estos? No recuerdo haberlo leído.

Callahan asintió, rascándose la barbilla.

-Es como si tu mente se negara a que la hechizaran y estuviera peleando con todo lo que tiene.

Rose asintió y se dirigió a la cama que quedaba libre. Se sentó en ella y dijo:

-Si no le molesta, creo que intentaré algo primero, antes de tomar la poción.

Callahan asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Dejaré la poción aquí- la posó sobre la mesita de noche y agregó-: Tú- señaló a Albus-, eres el responsable de que la tome. Despertará en un par de horas.

Albus asintió solemnemente y Callahan se retiró. Rose sintió que Albus la miraba preguntándose qué iba a hacer y Annie los miraba a ambos con desconfianza desde el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación.

Simulando como que no los veía, Rose se acomodó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo y una poderosa energía recorriéndola se pies a cabeza, concentrándose en su frente. Estuvo así varios minutos, hasta que se sintió exhausta y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Albus sentándose a su lado y abriendo la poción con intención de que la tomara.

Rose asintió relajada. Cerró los ojos un momento y una imagen se presentó ante ella: era Scorpius, que caminaba de arriba abajo en su departamento con nerviosismo. Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿En serio estaba recuperando sus recuerdos o era producto de su imaginación? Y si era el caso… ¿En serio habían borrado su memoria? ¿Podía ser posible que sólo la modificaran?

Antes de darse cuenta, Albus ya la estaba haciendo tomar la poción. Quizá cuando despertara sus recuerdos estuvieran por completo recuperados… al menos eso esperaba. Antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo, escuchó a Albus y Annie hablar:

-¿Puedes vigilarlo por una hora?- preguntó Annie no sonando muy convencida.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Albus.

-Scorpius me pidió que buscara algo por él.

Rose casi pudo ver a su primo alzando las cejas.

-¿Cómo sé que no es para esconder la evidencia?

Rose no supo en qué terminó la discusión, pues se quedó dormida.

Esta vez no soñó con burbujas flotantes, aparentemente la poción hacía que no tuviera sueños. Despertó cuando olfateó el aroma de libros viejos y escuchó el rasgueo de una pluma sobre un pergamino. Se enderezó perezosamente, y fue en ese momento que varias imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente: ella en la bañera preguntándose por qué Scorpius no la contactaba; Scorpius tocando a su puerta; Scorpius hablándole nervioso en la sala de estar del departamento; Scorpius besándola…

Se sonrojó con eso último, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa pequeña se formara en sus labios. Pero cuando volteó a la cama de al lado, la sonrisa se borró. Scorpius no recordaba nada, era como si ese recuerdo ahora no tuviera significado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Albus a su lado, bajando en libro que estaba leyendo.

-Genial- dijo Rose con sarcasmo, incorporándose por completo.

-Llamaré a Callahan- dijo Albus rodando los ojos.

-Te acompañó- dijo Annie aproximándose a la puerta, para sorpresa de Rose.

Antes de marcharse, la castaña le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que la estaba evaluando. Rose no supo cómo tomárselo ¿Scorpius le había contado sobre ella? Estaba claro que sabía algo, por lo que había mencionado en el departamento de Scorpius hacía unas horas, pero ¿qué?

-¿Sigues confundida también, verdad?- preguntó una voz, sobresaltándola.

Irónicamente, había olvidado por un momento que Scorpius estaba en la cama de al lado. Curiosa, se puso en pie para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama, rodeado de montones de libros y pergaminos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Rose señalando los libros.

Scorpius se sonrojó y dijo:

-Investigo un poco sobre los hechizos desmemorizantes.

-Por supuesto que sí- comentó Rose con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que me gusta investigar, cierto?- preguntó Scorpius observándola fijamente.

Rose se entristeció, pero trató de que él no lo notara.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió tratando de desviar la atención de sus ojos grises que la escudriñaban como tratando de descifrarla.

-Lo siento- dijo Scorpius cansinamente, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría poder recordarte, de verdad que sí, pero cada vez que trato, la cabeza me duele terriblemente- dijo derrotado.

Rose se sintió enrojecer y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Bueno, comienzo para mí, porque obviamente tú…

Scorpius rio con el comentario, y Rose se sintió en las nubes al ver de nuevo los preciosos hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

-Bien, entonces. Hola, soy Scorpius, empleado de El profeta e investigador sin remedio- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Rose la estrechó y dijo:

-Mucho gusto, Scorpius. Yo soy Rose, estudiante de sanadora y lectora entusiasta.

-Eres bonita- dijo él de la nada. Rose no pudo evitar reír, a lo que él la miró confundido.

-Dijiste eso la primera vez que nos vimos después de que básicamente me eché a llorar enfrente de ti- explicó Rose sintiéndose nostálgica, pero al menos Scorpius era el mismo que había conocido hace una semana.

-¿En serio? Parece que mi Yo con memoria tiene buen gusto.

Rose rodó los ojos y, para evitar el tema, señaló los libros que estaban en la cama.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Lo que nos pasa, los dolores de cabeza, no es normal, es como si tratáramos de recordar.

-Debe pasarles a todos los que han sido desmemorizados- argumentó Rose recordando lo que le dijo Callahan.

-Sí, pero si me preguntas, no creo que hayamos sido desmemorizados.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rose.

-Hay sólo algunas partes de la memoria que pueden ser borradas, pero eso no incluye las sensaciones corporales. Cuando te vi esta mañana, hubo algo familiar en ti como si…- como no parecía encontrar las palabras, Rose debatió:

-Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, compartimos el castillo durante siete años, seguramente fue eso.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Habría sido lo mismo que cuando vi a Albus, y no fue el caso. Así que investigué más a fondo y encontré que hay una persona en toda la historia que podía hacer regresar los recuerdos. Existió hace unos cientos de años. Ella podía sanar a las personas sólo con tocarlas, ni siquiera necesitaba una varita. Fue conocida por regresar la memoria a las personas, pero mencionaba que hay un hechizo no para borrar la memoria, sino para encerrar los recuerdos en la propia mente para que la persona no tenga acceso a ellos.

Rose se sintió palidecer. Ella tenía ese poder, y varios de sus recuerdos comenzaban a regresar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Scorpius mirándola fijamente.

-Yo… yo puedo hacer eso- titubeó Rose.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Scorpius casi saltando de la cama.

Rose asintió y dijo:

-Puse mis manos en mi cabeza y cuando desperté comencé a recordar algunas cosas. No mucho, sólo como instantes.

-¿Crees que puedas tratarlo en mí?- preguntó Scorpius esperanzado.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y le pidió que se recostara. Sus dedos al fin tocaron su cabello, el cual había ansiado tocar desde su primera cita. Era suave al tacto. Se concentró lo más que pudo y la sanación comenzó.

Horas más tarde, mientras Scorpius dormía y Rose estaba en el Ministerio de magia con Hermione y Harry hablándoles de lo que acababa de recordar, un alboroto fuera de la oficina los distrajo. Cuando fueron a averiguar, vieron a Draco Malfoy peleando con varios aurores exigiendo que lo dejaran pasar a ver a Harry.

-¡Se llevaron a Scorpius y es tu maldita culpa! ¡Se llevaron a mi hijo!- gritó en su dirección.

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, la inspiración se negaba a aparecer de repente. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =D**

**¿Cómo les fue en las fiestas? Espero que se hayan divertido mucho y estén disfrutando de lo que queda de vacaciones. La verdad, de no ser por la fecha en mi computadora, no sabría en qué día estoy hahaha**

**Como ven, Scorpius ya apareció ¡sin memoria! y ahora desaparece ¿qué creen que seguirá ahora?**

**¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!**

**¡Feliz año a todos!**

**Altea**


End file.
